La canción de amor: El comienzo del fin
by Suou A
Summary: Los sentimientos pesan y mientras más y más se intentan ocultar se transforman en una carga.


Antes de todo, hola. Está historia es súper vieja (del año 2011) y hoy la subo. Espero que les guste.

Los personajes no me pertencen son de Tomo Takabayashi, si es que no me equivoco, yo solo los tomo prestados. Y todos los que hacen posible la publicacion de la serie, manag, etc...

Canción de amor

«El comienzo del fin»

Por Suou

Pensé detenidamente en cuánto me hablaste tan animadamente sobre ella. De cómo la habías conocido, de cómo sé te declaro y cómo la aceptaste con un «sí». Tu cara sonriente, tu estúpida voz, tu simpleza al hablar de aquella persona, se formaba delante de mí. Me sentía confuso, dolido, celoso, temeroso… dañado…

Puedo decir que entendí, mientras sentía que te alejabas más y más de mí, o quizás (y es lo más probable), siempre estuviste alejado de mí. Aunque en algún momento sentí que eras realmente cercano a mí, muy cercano. Fue una ilusión mía. Me mentí.

―¡No crees que Manami, es genial! Me hace el almuerzo y este fin de semana tendremos nuestra tercera cita. Nunca creí que podía tener una novia, cómo un hombre jajajá ―habló riéndose de sí mismo.

―Es verdad… ―respondí sin ninguna palabra cuerda. Mi cabeza se mantenía en blanco, quería correr muy lejos y mantenerme alejado de Yuuri.

―Cuando vayamos a la Tierra, quiero presentártela… ¡Le encantarás!

―Ha…

Yuuri hablaba. Parloteaba un montón de cosas que no deseaba escuchar. Lo único que quería era estar solo.

―Me tengo que ir…―me levanté del asiento y salí del cuarto. Era un Mazoku y por ello no iba a llorar, pero dolía… dolía, y mucho…

Recorrí los pasillos del castillo uno a uno, perdido en mi mente. Yuuri había encontrado a alguien que no era yo. Alguien que él aceptaba a su lado cómo en una relación y ese no era yo. No lo era.

No me di cuenta de cuánto anduve, de cuánto camine… de cuánto pensé. Llegué a una extraña aula, al fondo del ala oeste, y me encerré ahí. Quieto en una esquina me arrimé entre mis rodillas y oculté mi cabeza en ellas.

«_Debo continuar»_ me dije. Pero no podía, ahora no podía… ahora no…no. Apreté fuertemente mis ojos, evitando cualquier lágrima que se asomara. No iba a llorar, no lo haría; eso demostraría que me dolía y que mi amor por Yuuri era simplemente, no correspondido. Quizás siempre lo supe. Siempre supe que Yuuri no me quería con aquel sentimiento que golpeteaba mi corazón acaloradamente y me hacía sentir nervioso y tímido.

Mi amor por él no significaba nada. Una amistad, de seguro era eso. Amistad. ¿Puedo vivir de aquello? ¿Puedo volver a ser él de antes de conocerlo? ¿Puedo dejar de tocarlo por las noches? ¿De sentirlo?

_«No…n…no…qui…e…ro»_ no pude soportarlo, mi voz se quebraba. Mis lágrimas traicioneras bajaban cómo un río desbordándose por mis mejillas y mentón. No quería llorar. Mi alma se encontraba destrozada. Mi corazón dolía, dolía como nunca antes.

Sé que toda nuestra vida juntos (desde que llegaste), tuvo sus altos y bajos. Me enseñaste el apreciar un poco más a los humanos, a vivir la vida más allá de las fronteras de Shin Makoku. Me indicaste lo que siempre quise, pero temía hacer.

_«Yuuri, tonto… Tonto»._

Odio esto. Toda mi vida se volvió una triste historia de amor. Ahora podía cantar aquellas canciones que interpretan los humanos cuando están solos y sufren por un ser que ya no está. Mi canción… mi triste canción de amor.

Grité, golpeé el piso y volví a llorar. Debía dejar qué todo lo de adentro saliera en una sola ráfaga para nunca más volverla a sentir. Luego de esto sería fuerte. Miraría a Yuuri a la cara y todo volvería a la normalidad. Seríamos amigos, cómo él lo deseaba. Sería su hombro derecho y lo defendería con mi vida. Yuuri de seguro sería feliz.

Mañana cuando vuelva a despertar, te olvidaré. Mañana mientras caminamos entre los pasillos escucharé tus historias y reiré contigo; me hablarás y yo te responderé como se debe. Eso es lo qué quieres y eso es lo que te daré.

_«Te olvidaré… lo haré. Te lo prometo»_. Dejé que mis piernas se extendieran lo más que pudiesen en aquel cuarto reducido. Me dejé estar ahí, con frió y con tristeza. Mañana volveré a sonreír, seré un nuevo Wolfram. No te sentirás solo, yo estaré contigo… cómo tú **amigo**.

_«Finalmente te olvidaré»_.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente. Sentía mi cabeza arder, punzetear incontablemente y mi cuerpo temblaba. Era invierno y no me había abrigado para nada. Quizás quería enfermar y no ver a Yuuri por un tiempo. Me levanté con cuidado, ya que mis extremidades se sentían entumecidas por el frió y por la mala posición que dormí.

Recorrí el mismo camino de siempre. Llegué hasta mi habitación arrastrando los pies y estornudando. La cerradura no se hizo de rogar y dejé que mi cuerpo helado cayera a la mullida cama, tan sola como yo.

_«Tengo miedo, esté mundo no tiene sentido»_, salió de mis labios y mi mano derecha instintivamente viajo hasta mi rostro, cubriéndolo. Y las lágrimas volvieron a caer con menos intensidad. La pena y el olvido te estaban borrando poco a poco. Debía de llorar todo lo que podía; por allí en algún libro había leído que la mejor manera de olvidar a alguien, era llorándolo. La pena disminuía y luego el recuerdo quedaba sin sabor agridulce.

_«Nuestra vida era perfecta, éramos prefectos. Tú a mi lado y yo a tú lado»_. Me encogí en un ovillo de como cuando era niño y mis hermanos no estaban junto a mí. Y volví a llorar… a olvidar.

Quiero volver el tiempo hacia atrás, al día en que nos conocimos y no haber estado aquí. Haber estado con mi tío. Hubiese deseado no haberte conocido, así esto no dolería. No golpearía tanto. ¿Por qué debo de sufrir, sí yo no te escogí? ¿Por qué me aferré a un compromiso ilusorio y sin futuro? ¿Qué era lo que nos unía?

_«Yuuri, quiero olvidarte. Desgarrar tú recuerdo de mi memoria y botarlo, quedarme con nada… ¡Lárgate de mi mente! ¡Aléjate de mi mente! ¡Déjame!»_

Suaves golpecitos aúllan desde la puerta. Una y dos veces, y se vuelve a repetir. Y se caya.

―Wolfram, ¿estás ahí? aquella voz de enclenque se escucha, pero cayo. Sé que no abrirás la puerta, no lo harás. Tan cortés. Tan estúpido. ―! Wolfram!

_«Lárgate, déjame, abandóname. No te me acerques. No quiero escucharte, no quiero verte, no quiero sentirte…No quiero éste sentimiento que me sofoca y me desgarra»._

Los pasos comienzan a moverse y se alejan lentos y casi inaudibles. Te has ido, me diste la espalda.

Quieto, respirando entre cortadamente. Mi cabeza duele, mi cuerpo también, y me dejo arropar por el frió de la habitación.

_«Te olvidaré»_ susurré en mi mente, como un último pensamiento antes de caer dormido.

Los cálidos rayos del sol entraban a mi habitación. Los podía sentir en mi rostro, y una pequeña y abrigada mano se posaba en mi frente. Abrí mis ojos, y el rostro preocupado de Greta me miraba. Sus facciones habían cambiado con el tiempo, cada día se transformaba en una hermosa joven. A veces me daba miedo que anduviera por cualquier lado, alguien podría capturarla… quizás y muy probablemente eran celos de padre que no quiere que nadie se lleve a su niña.

―Greta ―la llamé.

―Wolfram, ¿ya has despertado? ―su mano toco mis mejillas en una caricia dulce y tierna.

―Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

―Has estado durmiendo por tres días. Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

― ¿He dormido por tres días? ―me senté en mi cama. La luz entraba como un ladrón inquieto. ―¿Cómo puede ser?

―Bueno hace cuatro días no llegaste a cenar, pero nadie se dio cuenta de tú estado hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando no apareciste en el desayuno. Yuuri entro en tú cuarto y te vio todo enfermo. Se preocupo mucho.

―¿Yuuri… entró a mi cuarto sin mi permiso?

―¿Qué dices? Claro, Yuuri haría cualquier cosa por ti, te quiere mucho.

_«Te quiere mucho»_ su mente le habló. Querer no significa amar, aunque sean sinónimos, no significa que lo ame. Lo quiere porque es su amigo; solo eso. Aunque ser amigo es mejor que ser conocido, es mejor que estar en las sombras observando… ¿Pero un amigo puede volverse un novio? ¿Un esposo? ¿Algo que los una y diga que uno es del otro, y éste otro sea tuyo? Sí, si era posible. Pero no era su caso. El Wolfram Von Bielefeld, era solo un amigo del rey Yuuri. Amigo…

―¿Dónde está Yuuri? ―pregunté sabiendo en el fondo la respuesta.

―En la Tierra, creo que dijo que iba a salir con alguien y que no podía simplemente decirle que no podía ir. Además estábamos nosotros para cuidarte. Pero cuando termine su cita regresaba.

Mis ojos se centraron en mis rodillas bajo las mantas. Sentí una pequeña punzada de nerviosismo y pena. Más que pena sentí decepción, porque Yuuri no estaba a mi lado, aunque fuera como un amigo. Yuuri estaba en esos momentos disfrutando de su cita con su novia.

De mi boca salió un prolongado suspiro. Miré a Greta quién me observaba preocupada y le sonreí.

―Estoy mejor ―levanté las mantas y me coloqué las zapatillas de descanso. Fui hasta el ropero y saqué una muda de ropa y una toalla. ―Me iré a bañar. Gracias Greta por cuidarme ―, me acerqué a mi hija y le di un abrazo y un beso en su tibia frente. Ella probablemente quedo sorprendida por la acción.

El pasillo se veía tan luminoso que parecía que no estuviera en el mundo real, sino en una ilusión. Los pequeños rayos caían por los vidrios de los grandes ventanales y se reflectaban en el piso, dando diferentes formas. Mi mirada se fijo a fuera; el campo estaba bailando tenuemente con la briza invernal.

Me quedé inmóvil. Yo estaba dolido. No era nada importante para Yuuri, solo un amigo más. Yo no era más importante que su novia. Su novia era todo lo que él siempre quiso… todo. En este mundo yo no hacía más que ser una carga, aunque aún quiero decirle tanto. Decirle un montón de palabras que se cuelan en mi garganta y quieren huir a sus oídos. Yuuri es lo que me hizo ahora, una mejor persona…quizás eso es…

Llegué hasta el baño y me metí en la gran tina. Mi cuerpo se mojo por completo. Me sumergí y me quedé un buen rato bajo el agua. El agua realizaba movimientos burbujeantes a mí alrededor. Cuando no pude seguir aguantando salí a flote. Respiré hondo, entrecortadamente. Mi mente se quería liberar de un dolor, que ya no tenía importancia.

Luego de un buen rato en la bañera me decidí regresar a mi cuarto. Debía de hacer muchas cosas. Era un poco más del medio día. Mis hombres debían estar esperándome.

El camino hacia la parte frontal del castillo se veía igual que anteriormente. Las luces iluminaban de una manera rara toda aquella arquitectura. Mis pisadas eran normales. Yo mismo era normal, nadie se daría cuenta que estaba mal. Qué me sentía destrozado por la pena.

―¡Capitán! ―Gritaron mis soldados al verme.

―Buenas tardes muchachos. Vamos a entrenar.

―¡Sí! ―Gritaron todos al unísono.

El camino hacia las montañas era igual que siempre. Nada había cambiado en todos esos años en los que viví en Shin Makoku. Todo seguía igual, solo yo había cambiado. Había cambiado, pero no me sentía muy bien por ello… sino hubiese cambiado mi yo propio, no sé estaría sintiendo tan mal como ahora. Quiero olvidar, y pronto.

Bajamos en una de las laderas del este de la ciudad y nos colocamos a entrenar. Mis soldados eran muy buenos, mi entrenamiento era bueno. Yo era bueno, solo eso.

Miré al cielo, las nubes cubrían poco a poco el sol. La briza invernal se sentía un tanto fuerte, pero estábamos acostumbrados a este clima. Yo mismo había ido a un montón de lugares en Shin Makoku, donde la temperatura era sumamente fría. Había luchado contra el frió y el hambre y había regresado mucho más fuerte y confiable. Mi vida siempre había sido lo que los demás querían; un muchacho respetable, educado, líder, serio, fuerte, sin temor a nada, y tantas cosas más. Mi vida era una burbuja de jabón que en cualquier momento se debía de romper, y quizás el momento fue cuando conocí a Yuuri. ¿Por qué debía recordar a Yuuri? ¿Por qué Yuuri venía a mi mente? Yuuri… Yuuri…Yuuri. Me hizo ver la realidad y salir de los paradigmas de mi mente. Me hizo lo que soy ahora. Pero el yo de ahora, quiere volver a ser el de antes. Quiero dejar de pensar en tantas cosas… Dejar de pensar tantas cosas, que me da miedo. Siempre he tenido miedo, aunque nadie se ha dado cuenta. Nadie ha podido ver bajo mi caparazón de hierro…Nadie…

Suspiré cansado. Suspiré nuevamente triste y perdido. Mi aliento vago entre el viento fuerte y helado de la tarde.

El entrenamiento no hizo que mi mente dejará de pensar. Solo removió viejas memorias y miedos. Y lo peor de todo, me hizo dar cuenta de que aquí, ya no pertenecía.

Cabalgamos de regreso al castillo. Nos despedimos como siempre, mañana volvería a hacer lo mismo, y pasado mañana… y pasado pasado mañana…y todos los días de este año, y los años que estaban por venir…y eso, era muy probable.

Ya había oscurecido. Mis pies me llevaban hasta mi cuarto. Quería entrar en el y tirarme a la cama y dormir. Tengo sueño y mucho. Mi mente me pesa, ya no soporto está sensación. ¿Qué ha sido de mi vida en todos estos años? ¿Qué soy yo en estos momentos? ¿Cuáles han sido mis logros y mis errores?

―¡Wolfram! ―Escuché mi nombre de esa voz conocida. No quería dar vuelta y seguí mi camino. «_No quiero escucharte»_. ―¡Wolfram! ―Hablaste nuevamente.

Me detuve mientras tocia y tú llegaste junto a mí. Me miraste y tocaste mi frente: ―¿Qué haces a estas horas, fuera de la cama? ―Preguntaste.

―Entrenando.

―Estás enfermo, eso no deberías de hacerlo. Ve a la cama ―me tomaste de la mano y me guiaste hasta tú habitación. Abriste la puerta y me empujaste sobre la mullida frazada ―quédate, aquí ―me indicaste con el dedo y saliste de la habitación.

Miré alrededor, esa habitación seguía siendo la misma desde que llegaste. No había cambiado nada. Las paredes estaban bien mantenidas al igual que las cortinas. Y la cama seguía igual a cuando dormí por primera vez aquí. Aún recuerdo tu expresión cuando me viste metido entre las frazadas y todas aquellas palabras que me gritaste. Pero al final, amablemente me aceptaste y me dejaste que durmiera junto a ti. Cuán feliz fui. Me sentí aceptado y querido por un extraño que era mi prometido, alguien que sabía que me llevaría a lugares que nunca en mi vida había tocado.

Sentí la puerta abrirse y entraste con una bandeja de comida. Me miraste y te apresuraste en dejarla en la mesita de noche.

―¿No deberías de acostarte?

―¿Para qué? ―Pregunté molesto. No quería que te preocuparas de mí. Solo somos amigos, ¿no es así?

―¿Cómo qué para qué? Estuviste tres días inconsciente y a la mañana que despiertas de vas a entrenar, sabes puedes caer de nuevo en cama. Realmente estaba preocupado por ti.

―¿Preocupado? ―Mi mirada se poso en la de él y un rastro de molestia apareció ―¿por mi? No seas ridículo, Yuuri. Deja de pensar en necedades, yo solo me puedo cuidar… además qué importa si enfermo, otros pueden cuidar de mí. No te metas en mi vida ―me levanté ofuscado. Yuuri se acercó molesto.

―¿Qué cosas dices? Claro que me preocupo por ti. Somos amigos, los amigos se preocupan por sus amigos. Es lo más normal ―me empujó a la cama. En sus ojos se veía la rabia…no Yuuri no tendría rabia por lo que dijo, solo estaba molesto. Yuuri era muy amable para sentir rabia.

―¡Suéltame! ―Coloqué mis manos sobre sus brazos para quitarlo de encima ―¡Estoy bien!

―Quiero que te cuides. Quiero que… ―su voz temblaba. Yuuri estaba actuando raro. ―No quiero que nada malo te pase. Quiero que te quedes a mi lado por siempre ―me abrazo fuertemente.

Mi mente quedo en shock. Mi cuerpo se paralizo y mis manos dejaron de repelerlo. Me deje mimar en ese tierno abrazo_. «Quiero que te quedes a mi lado por siempre»_, las palabras se repetían en mi mente. Yuuri me las había dicho, aunque la verdad es que no era lo que yo creía…

—¿Quedarme a tú lado por siempre? ―Le hablé intentando calmarme ― ¿Qué cosas dices? Yuuri, eso no se le dice a un amigo.

―Tú no eres un amigo cualquiera. Eres… ―mi corazón latió y la esperanza floto como un pedazo de madera que se cae al río ―mi más preciado amigo. Nunca en mi vida conocí a alguien cómo tú. Me siento seguro y puedo hablarte de cualquier cosa. Eres todo lo que quise como amigo.

_Amigo_. Creo que me acostumbrado a esa palabra. Soy solo eso, pero no quiero ser eso, quiero ser algo más.

―Qué cosas dices, Yuuri. Bueno tranquilízate, dejaré que me cuides ―le dije mientras me acomodaba en la cama, aún con mi ropa de militar ― aunque debo ir a buscar el pijama.

―No te preocupes, yo iré por el…

―Yuuri me debo bañar, estuve entrenando.

―Ah, eso es verdad. Entonces deberías de bañarte por mientras.

―Sí, eso haré ―me levanté por la parte izquierda de la cama. ―Y volveré aquí ―le indiquá la cama.

Salí del cuarto y fui al mío. Luego a bañarme.

Yuuri era una persona muy amable, quizás por ello era tan atractivo. Yuuri era capaz de atraer a cualquiera, era como la miel que atrae a las abejas. ¿Qué era lo que me gustaba de Yuuri? ¿Su amabilidad? ¿Su forma de ser? ¿Su preocupación? ¿Su fortaleza? ¿Su sinceridad? ¿Su valentía?… ¿Cuál era su atractivo hacia mí? ¿Desde cuándo me atraía? Ni yo lo sabía. Solo tengo algo seguro, me gusta y mucho… ¿podría decir qué esto es amor? ¿Amor de cuentos para niños? ¿Amor…?

Caminé nuevamente al cuarto de Yuuri. Toqué la puerta y entré. Yuuri estaba cambiándose a su pijama y me esperaba dentro de la cama. Se colocó feliz de que regresara (esa fue mi perspectiva). Caminé hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama y me metí en ella.

―Qué bueno que regresaste. Pensé que debía ir a buscarte.

—No seas así, claro que iba a volver.

Yuuri agarró la bandeja y me la puso en las piernas y me sonrío. Yuuri podía ser a veces muy bobo.

Agarré la cuchara y me serví el contenido del plato. Yuuri me miraba como una madre que espera que su hijo termine de comerse todo. Me comí todo, mientras intentaba comprender la actitud de Yuuri, pero lo único que mi mente pensaba en esos instantes era que debía de sentirse culpable por ir a la cita y dejarme solo. Quizás el remordimiento lo estaba corroyendo.

―Gracias ―le recité mientras le pasaba la bandeja. Yuuri se levantó y se fue del cuarto.

Me acosté por completo en la cama y cerré mis ojos. Debía de aprovechar esos momentos, ya que el tiempo se estaba terminando. Pronto lo dejaría. Me había propuesto a dejarlo pronto. Yuuri se casaría algún día con Manami ¿y qué sería de mí en ese entonces? ¿Cuál sería mi lugar?

Suspiré y me tapé por completo con las mantas, me quería dormir pronto.

Sentí el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y me hice el dormido, no tenía ganas de escucharte. El peso se hizo presente en la cama y su cuerpo se acerco al mío. Debía de hacerme el dormido. No debías de darte cuenta que aún estaba despierto.

―Wolf, ¿estás durmiendo? ―Me dijo al momento de tocar mi frente. No respondí, no hice nada ―Wolf… ―me rodeo con su brazo derecho y se junto más a mí.

No te entiendo Yuuri. Dices primero algo y actúas diferente, ¿qué soy exactamente para ti?

―Wolf ―me volviste a llamar y no pude soportar más tu cálida mano. Abrí mis ojos, estos chocaron con los tuyos…tan negros como la noche.

―¿Qué pasa Yuuri? ―Pregunté con voz calmada. Intuí que me contarías sobre tu cita.

―¿Quieres escucharme? ―Tú cara lo decía todo. Yo era el único en que confiabas más que a nadie, los años había forjado ese lazo. En mi, tú eras capaz de dejar todo ese peso que llevabas. Era tus oídos, tus manos, tu mano derecha… era lo que se podría definir como tú otro yo…

―Claro, sabes que me gusta escucharte ―me acomodé y lo miré atento a sus palabras.

―Sabes me habías preocupado. Al día siguiente cuando te encontré inconsciente en tu cama me sorprendió, nunca enfermas y me quedé contigo por todos esos días. Pero realmente quiero pedirte perdón por no esperar a que despertarás, Manami me esperaba y no sabía cómo cancelar nuestra cita. ¿Me perdonas? ―Me lanzó una mirada de cachorro arrepentido, y yo solo suspiré.

―Sí, Yuuri. Sabes que me es imposible enojarme contigo por mucho tiempo ―recité agarrando sus manos y dándole unas suaves palmaditas en forma de aceptar las disculpas que me daba.

―Gracias, Wolfram. ¡Eres el mejor! ¿Te lo había dicho? Jajajá… ―rió mientras me abrazaba.

―Pero me tienes que dar algo a cambio…

―¿Qué quieres? ¡Te daré lo que quieras!

―¿Lo qué quiera?

―¡Sí! cualquier cosa.

―Luego te la pediré… ―sonreí para que te tranquilizarás.

_«Yuuri, lo que te pediré será lo último que te pida. Yuuri, lo que tomaré de ti, será lo único qué no se lo daré a nadie… Yo seré el primero en tenerlo, aunque no sea la forma más honesta de tenerla… Yuuri…me lo darás, ¿verdad?»_

Me quedé dormido entre tú calor y dejé de pensar tanto. Después de todo pronto todo esto acabaría. Yo mismo lo acabaría…

A la mañana cuando desperté, ya no estabas a mi lado. Me senté en la cama y vi que ya había amanecido. Miré alrededor del cuarto y no había absolutamente nadie. De seguro que fuiste a entrenar. Quité las frazadas y salí del cuarto. Y me prometí que mañana toda nuestra vida junta desaparecería. Tomaría de ti, lo que me habías dado en la noche.

Me cambié de ropa y fui a desayunar, todos estaban ahí. Me saludaron y me trataron bien. Conversamos cosas comunes, sonreímos y nos despedimos como todas las mañanas de mi vida.

Salí a los establos y saqué mi caballo. Luego partí hacia el sur. Me apresuré para no mostrar hacia donde me dirigía. Traspasé parte de la ciudad y me cubrí el rostro.

Al llegar a la puerta del sur de la ciudad mi corazón latió a mil por horas. Estaba muy nervioso, nunca en mi vida había hecho lo que voy a hacer ahora. Nunca pensé que la desesperación me llevaría a esto. Mi mente ya había pasado al punto de no retorno…mi yo, actuaba simplemente por instinto.

Pasé una larga pradera, luego algunos árboles y llegué hasta un lago. Se extendía por kilómetros y en una de las semivueltas que poseía, vi el árbol del _ensueño_.

Tragué hondo y mi mano tembló. Me bajé del mi caballo y corrí a todo pulmón hacia el árbol.

El cielo azul se elevaba allá en lo alto. La brisa helada sobrevenía muy débilmente elevando poco a poco la hierba del piso, al mismo tiempo que el agua se movía.

Llegué al tronco y lo toqué con mis manos. Mi corazón se aceleró y no pude decir nada. Mis manos automáticamente arrancaron unas hojas de una de las ramas más próxima y cuando estuvieron en mi poder, corrí como si el miedo más horrible me posesionará. Corrí. Exhalé. Coloqué mi mano en mi frente quitándome el sudor y me subí nuevamente a mi caballo. Di la vuelta y regresé al castillo.

Quise llorar, reír y volver a llorar. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Está sería mi última vez que estaría a tú lado… Ya me era imposible volver a ser el Wolfram de antes.

_Yuuri_, ¿me estoy volviendo loco? ¿He alcanzado la locura? ¿Esto es realmente amor? _Yuuri_, dime ¿éste será el fin de todo? ¿De nosotros? ¿De mi yo en tú mundo? _Yuuri_…

De vuelta nadie se dio cuenta que había salido y me encerré en mi cuarto. Saqué una pequeña cajita, dentro de ella estaban guardados algunos frascos en donde mezclaba mis pinturas y demás cosas. Ahí había un pequeño frasquito redondo, lo tomé entre mis manos y volví a guardar la caja.

Caminé hasta la cómoda y esparcí las cosas ahí. Del primer cajón saqué un mortero y unos frascos de diferentes colores y líquidos.

Respiré hondo y exhalé. Intenté tranquilizarme. Mis manos temblaban y en el fondo sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo, pero después de esto podría dejarlo ir. Lo único que quería era ser libre y dejar de pensar en Yuuri.

Levanté mi mano y empecé a hacer movimientos redondos en el mortero: las hojas se aplastaban y su coloración se volvían rojiza. Una vez que quedaron como pasta las agarré y las metí en el pequeño frasquito con un poco de aceite, y lo batí. Esperé unos cinco minutos y los vertí en un vaso largo de vidrio. El líquido rojo espeso se mostraba en forma desvergonzada. Tomé otro frasco y lo vacié. Lo revolví en dirección contraria de las agujas del reloj y le vertí otros tres frascos. Lo guardé y me fui a almorzar. En la noche estaría listo y mi vida cambiaría.

La tarde paso rápido. Ayudé a Yuuri en algunos papeles del reino y salimos a caminar. Nuestros pasos calmados me colocaban nervioso, así que hablé:

―Yuuri, ¿hoy podemos dormir juntos?

―¿Eh? ―Me miró sorprendido ―claro… ¿qué cosas dices? Siempre que estoy acá dormimos juntos. Me gusta dormir contigo.

―¡¿Eh?! ―Estaba feliz. A Yuuri le gustaba dormir conmigo ―¿de verdad te gusta? ¿No lo encuentras molesto?

―No, claro que no. Me gusta estar junto a ti. Podemos conversar y contarnos un montón de cosas, ¿no es así?

―Sí.

―Además quiero pedirte algo ―se detuvo y me miró. ―Pasado mañana… ¿quieres venir conmigo a La Tierra?

―¿Ir a La Tierra?

―Sí, quiero que conozcas a Manami.

Yuuri, quería que yo conociera a Manami. ¿Conocerla? ¿Observarla? ¿Escucharla? ¿Saber que era lo que Yuuri le había atraído de ella?

―Sí, claro que me gustaría ir a La Tierra ―le sonreí y oculté mi tristeza.

―Gracias Wolfram. Realmente le hablado un montón de cosas y quiero que la conozcas y que sean tan buenos amigos como tú y yo.

Una ráfaga de viento helado nos azotó y las nubes del este se empezaron a acercar a una velocidad sorprendente. Quizás llovería en la noche.

―Yuuri, ¿regresamos al castillo?

―Sí.

―Yuuri, puedo pedirte algo, ¿sí?

―Dime.

― ¿Puedo hoy pedirte lo que me diste ayer?

―Claro. Te dije que te daría cualquier cosa. Lo que quieras…

―Gracias. Hoy en la noche no dejes que nadie nos moleste en la habitación porque quiero que solo los dos sepamos lo que quiero. No quiero que nadie más lo sepa.

―¿Qué es?

―Te lo diré en la noche, cuando nos vayamos a dormir…

―Bueno…

Ambos regresamos al castillo. Nos despedimos en la entrada y me fui a la cocina, donde saque unos vasos y comida. Nadie se dio cuenta de nada.

El pasillo se hacía cada vez menos brillante y el viento a fuera corría a más velocidad y el aroma a lluvia se olía en el aire. Muchos de los guardias se colocaban a resguardar a los animales y las cosas que podía ser llevada por el viento.

Anochecía. La hora llegaba. Mi último respiro junto a Yuuri estaba próximo. Llegué hasta mi cuarto, me arreglé y tomé el frasquito de un color rojo carmín que había preparado en la tarde.

Mis pasos se hacían lentos, resonaban en los pasillos y las voces de las personas comenzaban a perderse. El clima me ayudaba.

Toqué la puerta y entré. Yuuri no estaba.

Me aproximé hasta la mesita de su lado y dejé los vasos, el frasquito y la comida. Fui hasta los ventanales y moví las cortinas, dejando que nada del exterior pudiese ver lo que pasaría adentro. Y por último me acomode a esperar a Yuuri.

_«Han pasado quince minutos y Yuuri aún no ha llegado. ¿Dónde estará?»_ Me irrité y me levanté de la cama, fui hasta el ventanal más próximo y corrí un poco la cortina. Miré a fuera, el viento corría y débiles gotas caían del cielo. Ya había anochecido por completo.

La puerta se abrió de improviso y apareciste. Me miraste y sonreíste.

―¡Buenas! ―Me gritaste, moviendo tus manos ―se hizo tarde, pero termine todo… Y no pude comer nada…

―¿No has comido?

―No.

―Entonces estoy de suerte. Pensé que no podrías comer, así que te traje algo como bocadillos.

―¿Sí?

―Sí ―cerré las cortinas y me dirigí hasta la cama y le pasé la bandeja con las cosas dispuestas en ella.

―¿Qué es?― miro con desconfianza y le sonreí.

―No es nada malo. Los encontré en la cocina, pero saben bien.

―Si lo dices… El jugo se ve raro. Nunca había bebido algo de este color…

―Es un jugo muy especial, te hace dormir muy bien…

―¿Sí? Entonces hoy dormiré todo lo que no he dormido…

―Dormirás bien. Será como si tu cuerpo perdiera toda la fuerza… Se siente una rara sensación…

―Gracias Wolfram.

―De nada Yuuri.

Yuuri se comió lentamente todo, se bebió el jugo hasta la última gota y se recostó. Exhaló un largo suspiro y rió.

―Yuuri, ¿me darás lo que te pedí en la tarde?

―Sí, te dije que te lo daría, ¿no?

―Sí ―me levanté hasta llegar a la puerta y cuando estuve al lado de ella la cerré con llave.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―Te quiero a ti.

―¿A mí?

―Sí, a ti ―me acerqué y mi peso hizo que la cama se hundiera un poco.

―Wolfram, toma lo que quieras ―me sonreíste con la cara sonrojada. El ensueño estaba surtiendo efecto.

―Yuuri ―tomé su rostro entre mis palmas y me acerqué. Unos pocos centímetros observé esos negros ojos que me fascinaban y junte mis labios con los suyos.

Sentí su respiración, mientras cerraba mis ojos. El contacto había sido dulce, pero a la vez quería más. Metí mi lengua en su boca e hice que también respondieras a la acción. La calidez se juntaba, se transformaba y mis manos agarraron su cabello para hacer el movimiento más íntimo. Nos separamos.

Me subí completamente sobre la cama y sobre ti. Tus mejillas rojas, tu cuerpo bajo el mío y mi corazón latiendo fuertemente. Todo aquello era solamente una ilusión que se estaba volviendo realidad, para calmar mis ansias de no poder tenerte junto a mí… cómo yo quería. Yuuri, perdóname.

―Yuuri, ¿puedo seguir?

―Sí, Wolfram.

Tímidamente comencé a sacarle la parte superior del pijama. Dejé ver su piel tostada y delgada. Tomé las prendas en mis manos y las tiré por algún lado. Pasé las yemas de mis dedos por toda aquella carne: deslicé mis dedos por tu mentón hasta el nacimiento de tu cuello. Y luego por tu pecho hasta tu ombligo. Mis dedos se derretían en tu piel.

Tragué.

Tu cuello me llamó. Bajé lentamente hasta rosarlo con mis labios. Allí deposité un suave beso; saqué mi lengua y empecé a lamerlo y depositar pequeños besos fuertes. Mi saliva quedaba impregnada en tu piel, marcándola. Y tu cuerpo temblaba por mi contacto.

―Ngh…W… ―intentaste hablar.

Al llegar a la manzana de Adán, la mordí con mis labios y me alejé brevemente. Miré tu rostro y te volví a besar en esos labios tuyos. Los saboree poco a poco: lamí tu lengua y tus dientes. Me respondías, tus brazos se aferraron a mi cuello y me besaste muy apasionadamente. Nos separamos al rato.

―Yuuri…

―Wolf…

Pasé mi lengua por la punta de tu nariz y bajé desde tu cuello hasta tu pecho con parsimonia. Toqué la punta de tus tetillas en forma circular, las estrujé entre mis dedos y luego las hundí en mi boca. Y repetí el acto un par de veces más. Pude observar que agarraste instintivamente las sábanas y las apretaste en tu puño.

Nos miramos y me separé un poco de ti. Mis manos viajaron hasta el borde del pantalón y lo bajé. Tú sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo subiste un poco tus piernas para que salieran por completo. La prenda cayó al piso.

Tu cuerpo se mostro por completo. Nunca lo había visto entero y no es que fuera una clase de pervertido que quería verte desnudo o algo así. Pero siempre supe que debías de tener un muy bonito cuerpo, al igual que todo tu ser… ¿Sabes cuán hermoso eres? ¿Lo sabes?

Mis yemas tocaron el contorno de tus muslos, se hundieron en la carne. Allí estaba muy abrigado. Separé un poco tus piernas y con la punta de mi dedo indicador toque la punta de tu glande. Tu cuerpo tembló.

―Wolf…

Con la yema de mi dedo recorrí desde la punta hasta la base y cuando llegué a ella, jugueté con tus testículos. Los masajé un poco, con caricias simples y vivaces. Yuuri respondía de una manera encantadora. Agarré el cuerpo con mis dos manos y lo froté de arriba hacia abajo; los movimientos los hacía pausadamente, luego rápido y más tarde acompasados. Pronto el falo se hinchó y se colocó aún más rígido; se elevo en dirección a su estómago.

―Ahh… Wolf…Ahn

Lo observé mirarme lascivamente y no pude detenerme. Mi boca volvió a buscar la de él, y lo bese como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Rocié sus labios con los míos, los desnude y los volví míos.

Mi mano recorrió su falo de arriba hacia abajo y luego le di caricias suaves en el glande, llegando hasta el perineo. Su mirada se perdía en la mía, pidiéndome más. Observé su pene elevarse y moverse violentamente, y supe lo que deseabas. Sujeté su pene entre mis manos y mi boca se enterró en el glande. Yuuri arqueo su espalda. Chupé la punta y me abatí profundamente en el tronco, realice la misma maniobra que anteriormente había hecho con mi mano: de arriba hacia abajo.

―Ahn…así… así ―tocaste mis cabellos y los enganchaste entre tus manos. Querías dominarme.

Solté mis manos y con ellas frote tus testículos delicadamente. Quería que te sintieras bien… Muy bien. Rozaba tus huevos que colgaban de tu cuerpo hasta llegar al perineo.

―Ahn… Ngh… Wolf… ―me agarrabas más y más el cabello. Temblabas.

Pronto explotarías y te liberarías. Aumenté mis caricias y saqué mi boca cuando el líquido blanquecino se esparramo en tu vientre.

―¡Ah! ―Gritaste extasiado.

―Yuuri ―te llamé por tu nombre y te volví a besar. Me separé de ti y te besé una y otra vez, intentado grabar esa caricia en mi mente. Una y mil veces que he querido tocar tus labios con los míos; tenerlos y ser su dueño.

Agarré tus muslos y los extendí hacia arriba. Tu trasero me daba la bienvenida. Saqué mi lengua y lengüeteé ese pequeño agujero; la saliva caía de mi boca, mientras mis movimientos circulares intentaban dilatarlo.

―Ngh…Wolf… yo también…

Me separé de aquella zona y te observé extasiado. Te sonreí, ese era Yuuri.

―Está bien… Quiero que te sientas bien, pronto yo también lo haré… así que solo disfrútalo ―alargué mi brazo derecho hasta un costado de la cama y tomé un pequeño frasco de color transparente y lo abrí con cuidado; el líquido cayó en la piel de Yuuri, haciendo que éste último brincara un poco con sorpresa. Boté el pote por ahí.

Quería calmarte y prepararte para lo que venía, así que empecé a lamer y chupar tu vientre. Mientras mis dedos jugueteaban con tu apretado ano; roce el contorno y metí la punta de mi dedo.

―¡Ah! Duele…

―Shhh… calma Yuuri… ―le dije separándome un poco de su piel y besarlo para evitar que su excitación se volviera helada.

El dedo del corazón entro fácilmente por la loción que había aplicado. Yuuri se movió un poco incomodo, pero pronto se dejo llevar por mi beso.

Bajé nuevamente por tu pecho, regalándole lamidas rápidas y lentas por toda la piel. Chupé tu ombligo y luego lamí tus muslos junto a tus testículos. Tu pene se colocó nuevamente erecto, se erizaba muy alto hacia tu estómago.

Metí otro dedo adentro de la piel. Hice círculos largos y lentos para que te acostumbraras a la sensación, después de todo, no quería que nada malo te pasara.

―Ah… ―intentaste hablarme sin que nada saliera de tú boca. Solamente seguí ensanchando tu recto.

Quite mis dedos y luego me alejé un poco de ti. Me quité la ropa, mientras te escuchaba respirar agitadamente. Sentí que te movías. Te sentaste y me tomaste por la cintura; me besaste el pecho y tus manos recorrieron mi espalda tentativamente.

―Yuuri, ¿qué haces? ―Te pregunté cuando el camisón cayó al suelo, dejándome completamente desnudo.

―Quiero qué también te sientas bien…Además quiero tocarte, sentirte y hacernos juntos… ―me lamió el contorno de mis tetillas.

Lo miré extrañado no había entendido lo último que había dicho_: «Hacernos juntos»_; ¿qué era lo que quería decir esas palabras? Despejé mi mente y me dejé mimar por él.

Sus manos se aventuraron hasta el nacimiento de mi pene, y lo tomó el cuerpo entre sus yemas; lo acarició con suaves masajes. Me miró atento y luego con su boca chupo la punta.

―Ahg…Yuu ―cerré mis ojos haciendo que la sensación se intensificará. Atrapé sus cabellos negros en mis manos e hice movimientos finos por todo su cuero cabelludo, para que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

Con su lengua daba pequeños y mimosos golpecitos en la punta, luego hundía su boca hasta llegar al prepucio. Y repetía. Con sus manos tocaba mis muslos; los recorría de izquierda a derecha, de adentro hacia afuera. Los movimientos que hacía con su boca eran placenteros y acertados. Yuuri intensifico las caricias: con sólo su boca se enterraba por el cuerpo, de improvisto agarró mis nalgas y las apretó.

―Agh…Yuuri ―dejé escapar de mi boca tu nombre. Quería que pronto está sensación se apaciguara. Mi cuerpo daba pequeños temblores extasiados. Tome más fuerte su cabeza para aumentar el meneo de tu cuerpo y el mío.

Sentía que todo mi ser se iba a liberar, que todo mi cuerpo hormigueaba acaloradamente y que pronto caería al piso cansado, pero satisfecho.

―Yuu..Ahg…

―Woghdf…

La sensación de hormigueo se desplazo desde mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis dedos de los pies, mi mente se quedo en blanco. Todo mi cuerpo se contrajo. Te separé de mi pene hacia un lado y estallé. El semen fue a dar en las sábanas.

Nos miramos con delirio y nos volvimos a besar con lujuria. Pase mis manos por toda tu cabeza y tú hiciste los mismo. Nos refregamos en nuestros cuerpos en diferentes direcciones; de arriba hacia abajo, de derecha a izquierda, verticalmente y horizontalmente, de costado.

—Wolf…Wolf…Ngh…

―Yuuri ahh…Yuu…ngh…

Nos consumíamos entre nuestros jadeos insaciables. Nuestras manos viajaban por todos lados, buscando zonas que nos dieran más placer del que ya habíamos sentido.

Cogí su nalga derecha y la aplaste débilmente. Hundí uno de mis dedos en su ano y juguete otra vez. Repetí la acción introduciendo un dedo más.

Te agitaste. Sentía tu aliento en mi oído, lo mordiste y lo lamiste. Bajaste tus manos y me acariciaste la espalda y llegaste hasta rozarme mi trasero. Me besaste, hundiéndote en mí.

Tomé tu trasero con mi otra mano, mientras los dedos chapoteaban en aquel agujero.

―Ngh… ―gemías en mi pecho.

Saqué mis dedos y te separé de mí. Te recosté en la cama, al mismo tiempo que capturaba tus labios y abría tus piernas. Tus simplemente te dejaste hacer.

―Yuuri, quiero que respires hondo y luego exhales lentamente ―le dije cuando corte el beso y agarré mi pene entre mis manos.

Yuuri me miró, aquel brillo en sus ojos era extraño y cautivador. Observé su cuerpo y poco a poco enterré mi miembro duro en ese agujero. Lanzaste un quejido que me asustó. Reaccioné automáticamente, te besé para calmar el dolor. Te relajaste y me recibiste más emocionado que antes.

Me encontraba completamente adentro, sentía las paredes apretarse entorno a mi falo y el calor aumentaba por todo mi ser. Me separé y besé tu oreja y empecé a moverme dentro de ti; primero lento, y luego mientras nos besamos incremente la fricción.

Gemíamos uno al otro.

Me abrazaste fuertemente, me mordiste el hombro e instintivamente elevaste tus piernas y las amarraste a mi cintura.

Los movimientos se intensificaban. Nos fundíamos como dos bestias en un combate.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente, al igual que el tuyo.

Nos besamos.

Nos acariciamos.

Nos movimos.

Gemíamos.

―Wolf…Ngh…

―Yuuri… yo…ngh…

El cuerpo de Yuuri se estremecía al igual que el mío. Su cuerpo me estrechaba más y más fuerte. Pronto acabaríamos. Aumenté los golpes, intensificándose la sensación.

Respirábamos agitadamente. Nuestros alientos se entrecortaban y el calor emanaba de nuestros cuerpos.

Entré y salí incontables veces. Me estremecía con cada estocada y me excitaba más con el suave y ajetreado aliento que salía de tu boca.

Mi cuerpo se convulsionó, el tuyo también y ambos dejamos llevarnos por la corriente eléctrica que recorría desde la cabeza hasta las yemas de los dedos de los pies. Habíamos llegado juntos.

Dejé caer mi cabeza en tu pecho, este se movía aceleradamente de arriba hacia abajo. Dirigí mi cabeza hasta tus ojos y besé tu frente, luego la punta de tu nariz y posteriormente tus labios que me invitaban a entrar.

―Yuuri…te amo ―le dije al oído, mientras salía del interior del.

―Yo también, Wolf… ―me abrazó.

Sentí un gran vacío en mí. Aquel árbol era de lo mejor. Te regalaba lo que uno más deseaba, pero el efecto no duraba mucho.

Me coloqué en el costado y abracé a Yuuri, el también hizo lo mismo. Nos dimos pequeños besos y caricias. Pronto te dormiste y aproveché de taparnos.

Una sonrisa se extendió en mi rostro. Yo junto a ti en aquella posición era más que un sueño. Y soñé contigo en esas horas: soñé que tú y yo éramos uno. Caminábamos por todo Shin Makoku, saludando a las personas. Tú a mi lado, y yo al tuyo; sólo los dos. Nos regalábamos sonrisas, miradas, secretos, cuchicheos, amor…

_«Yuuri»_, pronuncié tu nombre mientras lloraba calladamente en tu pecho. Y te abracé más fuerte, queriendo recordar todo tu tacto, tus ojos, tu cabello, tus personalidad, todo… completamente todo.

Respiré junto a ti, acompasé mi aliento y me dormí sabiendo que para mañana seríamos unos desconocidos…

Abrí mis ojos y te vi calmadamente durmiendo, tan tranquilo y sereno. Me acerqué a tus labios y los besé y te susurré: «_te amo»_.

Aún era de noche, me levanté con cuidado y salí de la habitación. Por los pasillos no había ningún alma y mis pasos me llevaron hasta mi habitación. Me cambié, agarré el bolso y la carta. Regresé hasta la habitación de Yuuri.

Abrí las cortinas de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Me acerqué hasta la cama y dejé que mi peso se asentará. Te miré un largo rato, observé como tu pecho se levantaba y el aliento se te escapaba de tu boca. Mire tus cabellos y recordé todo lo que pasamos juntos.

_«Si tan sólo yo pudiese vivir al lado tuyo sin amarte sería fantástico, te protegería sin esperar nada más que las gracias por tú parte…o tu sonrisa…»_

―Yuuri lo siento, lo siento… Perdóname, perdóname, no quiero que esto pase, pero yo no puedo estar a tú lado si ya tienes a alguien más a tú lado. Seré un obstáculo y ya no puedo hacer el papel de amigo bueno. No quiero que me odies… Yuuri, perdóname, ¿sí? ―Le susurré muy bajito y me acerqué a su cara y la besé por completo, aspirando toda la esencia de Yuuri. El hombre que hizo que mi mundo se expandiera de una manera que nunca creí que pudiese ser; el hombre que me mostro el mundo más allá de las fronteras de mi mente.

Te miré unos últimos segundos. Me levanté de la cama y dejé una carta en la mesita; era mi despedida, allí explicaba todo, nuestra vida juntos, mis deseos y anhelos, todo.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y me retiré por el pasillo hasta las caballerizas. Saqué mi caballo, le puse la montura y le amarré el bolso. Me cubrí con una larga capa y me subí en el. Di un golpe a su estómago y partió a la ciudad.

Allá atrás dejaba mi vida como Wolfram Von Bielefeld, tercer hijo de la veintiseisavo Maou: Cheri-sama, hermano de Gwendal Von Walde y de Conrat Weller… Y prometido del Maou: Yuuri Shibuya.

Llegué hasta la gran puerta de donde terminaba la ciudad. Me di la vuelta y miré al castillo: Yuuri debía estar aún durmiendo. _Yuuri…_

Golpete a mi caballo y partimos lejos donde ya no sería Wolfram Von Bielefeld, sino un Mazoku más de estas tierras.

No miré hacia atrás nunca más.

El sol salió desde las montañas e iluminó mi camino hacia una nueva aventura, dónde tú ya no estarías ahí. Sólo yo sería el protagonista de esta historia. Y probablemente nunca más nuestras vidas se cruzarían.

_Fin_


End file.
